


Fallout

by Esgalnen



Category: The New Avengers (TV 1976)
Genre: After episode 'Hostage!', Aftermath, Anger, Betrayal, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hurt, Resolution, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esgalnen/pseuds/Esgalnen
Summary: This story came out of the episode, ‘Hostage!’ which while a slightly lacklustre episode did leave a few questions.  Certainly, both Purdey and Gambit would be left feeling angry and hurt with everything that transpired.  This story tries to address the aftermath and those feelings.Again my thanks to Timeless A-Peel for being able to use the surname 'Bryde' for Purdey.





	Fallout

Fallout

Mike drove furiously down the grey road, anger evident in the white knuckles and tense line of the mouth. _This time he wasn’t sure he was going back – his mind was still reeling. Purdey taken; Steed stealing top secret plans for her freedom. Him being ordered to follow and apprehend Steed. Their fight._ Mike swallowed against the fury rising up from within him. Kendrick had wanted him to talk with someone, but consumed with rage, Gambit had turned and left the office.

Now he was driving, no clear destination in sight. He swallowed again, anger threatening to give way to tears. Stopping the car, Mike rested his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. Straightening his shoulders he sat up and stared. In front of him was the entrance to Marchant Hall. _Kasia_ he thought, _I can talk to her._ Twilight was seeping through the trees when he drove through the gates of the mansion. Getting out of the vehicle he stumbled towards the open door; half-recognising the dimly lit corridors and linoleum floor. The woman at the Reception Desk looked up and Gambit was shocked when he was confronted by a blue clad nun, “I want to see Kasia,” he muttered, “I mean Captain Nowak.”

“She’s off duty,” the woman replied. She was about to turn away when Gambit leaned forward his hands gripping the desk, “I need to see her!” He demanded.

“I’m not author-” the nun began, but her voice died in her throat, as her brown eyes met Gambit’s green ones.

“Sister Ann, if you will go and assist Sister John in the linen closet, I will see to this gentleman.” A soft voice interrupted them. The young man nodded and Gambit found himself staring into the face of an older woman, “I am Sister Ruth,” she said gently, “if you will sit down I’ll call her.”

“Where is she?”

“Sit down,” Sister Ruth ordered firmly. Reluctantly, Gambit moved to sit on one of the chairs in front of Reception. He watched as Sister Ruth lifted the telephone receiver and spoke quietly for a few moments.

 

***********

 

 Kasia sighed softly. It had been a long day. Her telephone rang and for almost ten seconds she considered letting it ring and letting her answerphone picking up the message, but something made to walk across to the receiver and pick it up, “Dr Nowak speaking.”

“Dr Nowak? There’s a young man in Reception. Name of Gambit. He is demanding to see you.”

Kasia swallowed, “All right, Sister Ruth, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Gambit couldn’t sit still. He tried, but within two minutes he was pacing the area in front of the Reception Desk, head down, hands in his pockets. Kasia was just entering the building when she saw the tall, dark-suited figure. “Mike,” she said gently, “I understand that you needed to see me.”

The relief that crossed Gambit’s face shocked her. “Kasia – sorry, Captain Nowak, you came.”

“You did ask,” she pointed out, “and I thought that it must be important if you drove all the way here.”

Gambit managed a faint smile, and Kasia returned it. “Well it’s been a very long day, Mr Gambit and I fancy a drink – want to join me?”

“Yes, I’d like that,” Gambit managed a tight, taut smile.

She noticed his stiffness and said, “a moment, Mr Gambit.” She smiled at sister Ruth, “could you ask Dr Marchant to stop by the Lodge.”

“Certainly, Dr Nowak,” Sister Ruth gave a curt nod, and then Kasia turned to the man standing in the corridor, the lost look on his face. “Shall we go?”

Gambit eased himself into her easy chair and Kasia handed him the glass, “so what brings you to my humble abode?” Kasia asked, sitting in the chair opposite.

Gambit sighed, “I don’t quite know what brought me here. I was driving the Jag – and then I just found myself here-” he took a sip of his drink and then cradling the glass in his hands he sighed, “I just thought that I could come here and I wouldn’t have to think-”

“Why don’t you want to think?” Kasia asked gently. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Gambit started. “That’s probably Dr Marchant,” Kasia said softly, “I want him to examine you – you don’t look well.”

“Just bruising,” Gambit replied quickly. _A little too quickly_ , Kasia thought. She smiled, “well for the sake of my sanity, will you let Eric take a look you?”

Reluctantly Gambit nodded and Kasia went to let Eric into the house. Slowly they got Mike to remove his jacket and shirt. She bit her lip when she saw the livid bruise across his back. Eric was more prosaic, “has been any blood in your urine?” He asked.

Gambit nodded, “Just once,” he admitted.

Eric grimaced, “I think there may be some lacerations. At the moment I’d recommend rest, lots of water and painkillers. Everything else-” he glanced at Kasia, “I’ll leave in Dr Nowak’s capable hands.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Kasia muttered, “you’ll deliver the painkillers here?”

“Yes,” Eric nodded.

“Thanks Eric.” Kasia murmured. The young doctor gave them both a quick nod before picking up his bag and leaving the house. When they were alone, Gambit relaxed back into the chair.

“How did you get that bruise?” Kasia asked softly.

“Got myself into a fight,” Gambit admitted, “one of my assailants didn’t play fair. But then neither did Steed.”

“Is that why you look so wretched?” Kasia asked. She watched as Gambit drained his whisky in one gulp and then silently held the empty glass out for a refill. Kasia poured him another hefty shot of whisky and then re-seated herself opposite. She took another sip of her own drink and waited for the man opposite to speak.

“I don’t know, Kasia,” Gambit sighed, “I’m absolutely furious with Steed and Spellman. In fact I could quite happily go and vent my frustration on Spellman’s craven body.”

“Why you are angry with Steed?”

To her surprise Gambit rose stiffly from the chair began to pace, a soft sigh emerged from between his lips, “Purdey was kidnapped.”

“By this Spellman character?” Kasia clarified.

“Yes,” Gambit flicked a look at her that spoke volumes, “he wanted Steed to bring him the Allied Attack Plans for Purdey’s life. I was sent after Steed.”

“Orders to apprehend or exterminate?” Kasia asked.

“Yes,” Gambit grinned and then reseated himself. “How is it possible to admire someone so much and yet want to-”

“Smack them in the teeth?” Kasia interjected raising a dark eyebrow.

Gambit laughed, “Yes. And I don’t know which one I want to smack first.”

“Steed or Spellman?”

“I could do things to Spellman that would make your hair stand on end.” Gambit took another mouthful of alcohol, “Steed’s a Magnificent Bastard.” He admitted, “but because of Spellman’s designs he made everyone from Mckay down question his loyalty – and now we’ll all be looking over our shoulders worrying about our colleagues – and our friends.”

“People like Spellman leave echoes,” Kasia replied, “and that’s often what they intend.”

Mike looked up, a frown creasing his forehead, “What do you mean?”

“People like Spellman use a particular type of poison. It is extraordinarily difficult to leech because once the seeds of doubt are sown-”

“It’s very difficult to kill them completely,” Gambit replied. He drained the second glass and held it out again.

“Could I persuade you to have a glass of water?” Kasia asked gently. “I realise you could probably drink the entire bottle but it won’t do you very much good, and dihydrocodeine and alcohol don’t mix.”

Gambit gave her a rueful smile, “Well, as it’s you asking Kasia.” She took the glass from numb fingers and said softly, “I’ll fetch that glass of water. Now do you have your word that you’ll stay here?”

Their eyes met and reluctantly Gambit nodded, “All right, you have my word.”

“Thank you,” Kasia replied. She was gone less than five minutes and when she returned she was carrying a pint of water. Gambit looked up at her she handed him the vessel, “No pill?”

“I want you conscious for a little longer.” Kasia replied.

Gambit regarded her thoughtfully, “Why?”

“Because I doubt you’ve eaten,” Kasia replied, “and I know I haven’t.”

“You’re keeping me around for supper?” Gambit enquired, a sparkle lighting the green eyes.

“Just until you’re healed,” Kasia replied, “or perhaps I should say until you’re _mostly_ healed. I don’t doubt that once the bruising’s started to fade you’ll want to get back home.”

Mike sighed, “You know me too well, Captain Nowak.”

“No, I just know your type,” Kasia responded, “let me order supper.” She put the receiver down and turned to the man sitting in the chair, “you said you were angry – with both Steed and this Spellman character. Is it possible you were afraid?”

A look of shock crossed Mike’s face and when he spoke his voice was a croak, “How did you know?” Kasia didn’t respond, and eventually Gambit continued, “I was frightened for all three of us. Purdey most of all, but Steed too.”

“And Spellman?”

“I was just frightened he’d hurt Purdey, frightened that everything I discovered about Spellman applied to our other agents – including Steed-” he paused.

“And?” She prompted.

“Frightened I’d cripple or kill Steed – and-” he swallowed again, fighting tears, “I was frightened Steed would kill me.”

“But that isn’t what’s really upset you, is it?” Kasia asked gently. At that moment there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it and stared, half in amazement; half in disbelief. Standing at the door, resplendent in smoky grey suit, bowler hat, an umbrella hooked over his arm and carrying a heavily laden tray with foil covered food containers and a bottle of pills on it, stood John Steed. “Captain Nowak,” he bowed slightly, “I stopped at Reception and I was shanghaied into running this errand. Is this your supper?”

“You could say that,” Kasia replied, “come in, John.”

Mike was sitting, eyes closed, elbows on knees. Steed took one look at him and nearly dropped the tray.

“Whisky is in the cabinet; glasses in the cupboard. Are you going to stay for supper?”

“What is it?”

“Well I ordered chicken casserole and rice,” Kasia replied.

“Perfect!” Steed gave her one of his most charming grins and Kasia laughed.  “Give me the tray and go and keep Mr Gambit awake. At least until we’ve got some food into him.”

Steed nodded and then Kasia was taking the tray and walking through to the kitchen. She heard Gambit’s exclamation of surprise and then the kitchen door swung shut. Thankfully the kitchen had been generous with the serving; gently peeling the foil from the top of one of the containers she began to serve supper. Kasia wiped her hands on a tea towel and slipped quietly into the lounge, Steed was speaking quietly, Kasia couldn’t hear what was being said but she didn’t think it mattered, Gambit didn’t look distraught, just weary. “Gentlemen,” she said quietly, “dinner is served.”

Steed nodded and setting the glass down the table rose smoothly to his feet. “Mike,” he half-turned as if to help younger man and Kasia took a step forward opening her mouth, Gambit nodded and using Steed’s arm heaved himself upright and stumbled into the kitchen. Supper was quiet, to her credit Kasia hadn’t served a full portion to Gambit, realising that hunger was the last thing on his mind. She refilled his water glass, noticing his grimace as he did so. “I shall float away,” he complained.

“I want to get another glass of water down you, and a couple of painkillers before you turn in,” Kasia replied.

Gambit nodded, a rueful grin curving the strong mouth, “All right.”

“This looks delectable,” Steed interjected, picking up his knife and fork.

“Our cooks are very good,” Kasia agreed, “and fairly accommodating.”

“You’re very lucky,” Steed replied.

“Yes Major,” Kasia replied glancing across at him, “I believe I am.”

Steed laughed and spiked a piece of chicken, “Can you find somewhere to put us up?”

“I think I can manage that,” Kasia replied, “the rooms won’t be as sumptuous as yours-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steed held up a hand to halt the flow of words. “At the moment I think Mike and I could sleep on a knife edge.”

“Yeah, I can relate to that.” Kasia replied. At that moment the telephone rang again. Kasia sighed and put her napkin on the table, “Lucky I’ve finished,” she muttered, “John, when you’ve finished your meal, could you get to Mr Gambit to take two of these pills. I would prefer that he went to bed, but-” she smiled at Gambit’s frown, “I’ll settle for the sofa.”

“All right, Kasia,” Steed grinned. “Go. I’ll see to Mr Gambit.”

 _Thanks_ , Kasia mouthed, and then she was gone. She recognised the woman at Reception, her long flowing red dress and dark calf-length boots. Blue eyes lifted to meet hers and a strong hand reached out, “Captain Nowak – or is it Doctor?”

“Kasia,” she responded firmly, reaching out her hand to shake the other woman’s. “A pleasure, Miss Bryde.”

“Purdey,” the blonde smiled, the movement lightening her whole face.

“Purdey,” Kasia acknowledged. “Now what can I do for you?”

“I came to ask if I could talk to you. I realise that it’s an imposition this late, but I really need to talk to someone.”

Kasia smiled, “it’s all right. Come over to the Lodge.” As she opened the door, Steed was on his feet and holding a finger to his lips. “He’s fallen asleep,” he murmured softly, then he saw the young woman standing behind Kasia, “Purdey!” He breathed, “what are you doing here?”

Purdey took two steps forward and was embracing Steed so hard the Kasia was sure that she heard ribs crack. Purdey raised her head and a small frown creased her forehead as she looked over the Steed shoulders and whispered one word, “Mike?”

“Quietly, Purdey,” Steed said softly, “I’ve just managed to get him to sleep – and I’d like to keep him that way.”

Purdey nodded quickly and as she stepped away from Steed, Kasia was sure she saw the shine of tears in Purdey’s blue eyes.

“I swear you three have some sort of psychic connection,” Kasia sighed, “John would you pour Purdey and I another drink? I think we may need it.”

Steed nodded and walked across to the liquor cabinet, he pulled another two glasses out of the cabinet and poured each of them a whisky. Kasia leaned towards Purdey, “Why did you come here?”

Purdey shrugged, “I was speaking to Dr Kendrick. He recommended I speak someone. Dr Masters-”

“He’s a good man,” Steed remarked.  Gambit shifted position and Kasia noticed that both Steed and Purdey stiffened. As Gambit settled back down into sleep they both relaxed.

“I get the distinct impression you don’t like Dr Masters.” Kasia remarked.

“Jumped up little squirt,” Purdey muttered. “He tried to treat me like a little girl.”

Steed leaned forward, an urgent look in his eyes, “what did you do to him, Purdey?”

She looked affronted and replied icily, “I was angry – I am angry – and I was quite willing to talk with him until he put his hand on my knee and squeezed.” Purdey retorted, “I ripped the appendage from my leg and broke his wrist. That ended our session.”

For the first time in her life, Kasia saw Steed’s face pale. He blinked at Purdey’s stony expression, opened his mouth and then closed it again. Kasia glanced across at him and as their eyes met she gave him the minutest shake of her head. Swallowing, Kasia said gently, “Perhaps we should call it a night. If you could wake Mr Gambit, John, and help him to my guest room.”

For a moment she thought he’d refuse and then he nodded, “All right, Katarzyna.” Firmly but gently he shook Gambit’s shoulder and when the young man opened bleary eyes, Steed helped him to his feet and half-guided, half-carried Gambit to the guest room. When they were alone, Kasia turned to the young woman. Purdey was still cradling the tumbler in her hands “Miss Bryde?” She queried tentatively.

Purdey took another gulp of her drink and rasped, “I told you to call me Purdey.” She muttered.

“All right, Purdey,” Kasia replied, “what did you want to talk about?”

Purdey took another sip of the drink and swallowed, “I dunno.” She muttered. “I just thought you might be willing to listen.  Are you?”

Kasia didn’t reply. Purdey glanced at the closed door of the guest room, “if Steed comes out-” she began, “I don’t want to talk in front of him.”

“Understood,” Kasia smiled, “but I’m pretty sure that he will spend the rest of tonight watching over Mr Gambit.”

“I am so angry I could spit,” Purdey cursed under her breath, “is it possible to love someone, admire someone, want to emulate someone-”

“And still want to smack them in the teeth?” Kasia enquired, raising a dark eyebrow.

“Smack them in the teeth? I want to take a heavy lump hammer – and smash Spellman to nothing. How dare he? How dare that bastard-” She began to cry, and Kasia, recognising that the tears were tears of rage, not of grief, silently handed her the box of tissues and waited while Purdey wiped her eyes.

“Better?” Kasia asked.

Purdey grimaced, “Sort of. Still angry though. Spellman was a member of the church choir – I keep wondering if that’s when he decided to use me as his hostage – but you know what I’m really angry about?”

“Other than Steed and Spellman?” Kasia asked gently, “or is it mainly Spellman?”

“Mainly him.” Purdey admitted, “but I was also furious that he decided that I was the easiest hostage – because I was female!”

“Do you think he picked _you_ for that reason?” Kasia asked, “or is it possible that he had another motive?”

Purdey frowned again, “he knew I worked for the Ministry. We were colleagues for Christ’s sake!”

“So you think he planned this situation out?” Kasia asked gently.

“He must have done,” Purdey looked thoughtful, “does that mean all the months he was in the choir; singing, befriending everyone, especially me-” she added archly, “was all part of his plan?”

“I assume he could be very charming,” Kasia responded, “was he?”

Purdey nodded ruefully, “he charmed half the ladies in the choir. Was that just a way in? He could join the choir; ingratiate himself and then when everyone had dropped their guard he could put his plan into motion?”

“What do you think?” Kasia asked gently.

Purdey looked down into her glass and shook her head, “I think that was his plan, yes. But you know what truly infuriates me?” She looked across at Katarzyna, “he chose me because I was female – or at least I think he did. He drugged me and chose me simply because of my gender!”

“Is that the only reason you’re so angry?” Kasia enquired gently.

Purdey sighed and ran a hand across her face, “No. Me I could handle. I had no doubts that Spellman would kill me – I’ll be honest, I didn’t want to die.”

“No one does,” Kasia replied dryly.

“I _couldn’t_ believe Steed when he turned up with the genuine Allied Attack Plans. Although Spellman had an ulterior motive-”

Kasia got to her feet, “I’m going to fetch a cup of tea – want one?”

Purdey nodded, “I’d prefer that at the moment – I don’t really want to get drunk. Can I come and give you a hand?”

“That’d be great,” Kasia assured her, leading her into the compact kitchen. “Mugs are in the top cupboard; milk in the fridge,” Kasia ordered as she poured boiling water onto tea leaves in the teapot and slid a cosy over the top. Purdey brought the mugs across and watched as Kasia poured the brown liquid into them. “Let’s go back into the lounge, take our drinks in there.”

“I’ll do it,” Purdey offered, and was rewarded with a broad smile.

When they were settled Kasia took a mouthful of tea and then cleared her throat “You said that Spellman had an ulterior motive – do you know what it was?”

Purdey nodded ruefully, “he seemed to know that Steed _would_ bring the plans – and he knew it would tarnish his reputation; he revelled in it. Said that if he could suggest that Steed was working for the ‘other side’ then by association everyone in the Ministry was also suspect.”

“Do you think he considered he might not succeed?”

Purdey sighed, “honestly? I don’t even think he cared – it was as if his ultimate goal was to sow suspicion among other agents – the Plans weren’t even that important. But what truly pisses me off more than anything else is that by Steed running to my rescue he belittled my status and almost ruined his own reputation.”

“Did he ever see the three of you together?” Kasia asked, “no, I’m not suggesting any impropriety, but did he see you three as a group?”

Purdey shrugged and took another mouthful of tea, “Yes, I should think so, he was a valued member of the Department.”

“Yes, but I think that Spellman saw something between the three of you,” Kasia held up a hand, “trust me. I do not doubt that you were always professional with each other – do you know what a capstone is?”

Purdey frowned, “It’s something to do with an arch isn’t it – sometimes called a keystone.”

“The keystone of an arch – or the capstone is the last piece placed. It allows the arch to bear weight. Without the capstone, the arch won’t hold.”

Purdey laughed, “You’re saying that I’m the most important piece of an arch? Don’t be foolish.”

“Actually, the three most important pieces of an arch are the capstone and the springers; without the capstone the arch won’t hold; without the springers the arch won’t stand. It is sometimes known as the triangle of forces. Spellman saw something in the way you three connected,” she held up a hand as Purdey opened her mouth to protest, “I do not doubt that you were always professional with one another, but Spellman saw something; or _thought_ he saw something – and he knew exactly what buttons to push to make Steed respond the way he did. You three have a unique connection and he sought not just undermine your relationship, but also to cast suspicion on all the other agents within the Ministry.”

“Bastard!” Purdey swore. “If he wasn’t in custody, I’d kill him!”

“Strangely enough I think Steed and Gambit feel the same way,” Kasia replied.

At that moment the door to the guest room opened and Steed entered the lounge, Kasia looked up and spoke softly, “Everything all right, John?”

“Yeah,” Steed managed to smile, although Katarzyna noticed that it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “I’m glad you’re awake. I was hoping to get a cup of tea.”

“There’s a pot in the kitchen,” Kasia replied. “Mugs in the cupboard; milk in the fridge. Do you want to come and sit with us?”

“No, I better stay with Mike,” he looked hard at Purdey, “you look better. What have you been talking about?”

Purdey regarded her mentor quietly, the ghost of a smile playing around her lips, “Mediæval architecture,” she responded.

Steed looked slightly taken aback and then he surveyed Kasia thoughtfully, “Mediæval architecture?”

“Capstones and springers, to be exact,” Kasia responded.

“Perhaps you can enlighten me as to their importance when I speak with you.” Steed replied.

“They are only of minor importance, Major Steed,” Kasia replied, “in fact I may even leave Miss Bryde to explain their significance.”

Steed rolled his eyes, “Which means I’ll never find out. I’ll go fetch my cup of tea.”

Purdey finished her drink and set her empty mug down on the table, just as Steed emerged from the kitchen, Kasia looked up and violet eyes met grey, “Everything all right?” She asked gently.

“Yes.” Steed smiled properly for the first time that evening. “I’ll try to talk with you tomorrow, Kass.”

“Most definitely,” she agreed. “Try to get some rest, John.” Steed nodded and when the door to the guest room closed Purdey took a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. “Thanks.”

“That’s all right,” Kasia replied. “However, do you think Spellman saw something else? Or do you think he chose you for other reasons?”

Purdey looked thoughtful, “I think he picked me because he had already ingratiated himself into the congregation and the choir – and also because I was female. He thought I was the weakest member of the team.”

“Remember what I said about the capstone?” Kasia said gently, “what else?”

“He knew if he killed me then it would break both Steed and Gambit. Damnit!” Purdey hissed, “why?”

“Well I’d venture to say that you’d probably feel the same if Gambit was killed-“” Kasia remarked. “Or Steed.”

“If either of them were killed it would break my heart,” Purdey admitted. “It would be the end of us.”

“My point exactly,” Kasia replied, “I compared you to the capstone and the springers because it seemed the best analogy to describe your relationship. Sometimes outsiders see things that those within the group cannot see. So he may have played on that too.”

Purdey sighed, “Does this mean we can’t work together any more?”

“I can’t answer that,” Kasia replied gently, “the only person who can is you. Do you think you can still work together?”

Purdey was silent for a moment and then she nodded, “Yes. I’m still furious with Steed; but for different reasons.”

“And they are?” Kasia prompted.

“His complete disregard of protocol for one,” Purdey replied, “and for his assumption that I was a helpless female. How dare he risk everything?”

“Didn’t we go over this?” Kasia enquired.

“Yes.” Purdey sighed, “I’m still angry with him though.”

“Yes, now that is understandable.” Kasia replied, “we can work on that. But for now I think we ought to call it a night.”

Purdey nodded and suddenly yawned, “I think you’re right.”

“You can use my room,” Kasia said “pyjamas are on the end of the bed.”

“Thanks.” Purdey rose smoothly to her feet.

“Get some sleep,” Kasia replied.

When she was alone, Kasia rose to her feet and picking up the mugs went through to the kitchen. She flicked the radio on and setting the mugs in the sink turned on the hot tap.

She was up to her elbows in soap suds when she heard the door behind her open and without turning she said softly, “Good morning, John.”

There was an indrawn gasp of breath and then a soft chuckle, “How did you know?”

“Your aftershave for one; two no one else creeps around like a cat; and three, since I have just sent Miss Bryde to bed and the painkiller that Dr Marchant prescribed for Mr Gambit is probably going to hold him for the remainder of the night, it could only be John Steed.”

“Flawlessly logical, Kass,” Steed laughed. “How are you doing?”

Kasia turned and forced a smile, “I’ll be all right. Might need a week’s worth of sleep after all this though.”

“You could go and crash on the sofa for a few hours,” Steed replied, “I can finish the washing up. I’ll wake you for breakfast.”

“Promise?” Kasia canted her head, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I promise,” Steed replied.

Drying her hands on a towel, Kasia gave him a quick nod and then slipped into the lounge. She was sure that she wouldn’t be able to sleep but almost as soon as she closed her eyes she dropped into dreamless slumber.

A firm hand on her shoulder jerked into wakefulness, she forced open sticky eyelids and stared up into the face of John Steed, “Good morning, Sweetie,” he smiled, “I brought you a coffee.”

“Thanks,” Kasia sat up and took the proffered mug. She looked up at Steed, “Have you been awake all night?”

“I had an hour or so in the chair,” Steed responded.

Kasia gave him a wry look and Steed laughed, “Nothing much gets past you does it?”

“We’ve known one another for almost ten years John, and lived through an engagement that would reduce the majority of people to quivering wrecks. I think we know one another too well for games.”

“I do not play games with you Katarzyna.” Steed replied gravely, “I can cope for one night without sleep.”

Kasia nodded, “And you were probably too worried about your protégés to sleep anyway.”

Steed nodded, “Drink your coffee. I’ll go and see if Gambit’s awake. I’ll see you in the kitchen.”

When Kasia entered the kitchen it was to see all the utensils used the previous night stacked on the draining board. For a couple of moments she stared at them in disbelief, and then she was sitting down at the table, her coffee in front of her. She was still staring at the drying plates when she heard a familiar voice say, “Is that coffee? Thank God!” And Purdey padded past her. She sat down next to Kasia and stared blearily into the mug that Steed pushed towards her.

“Good morning,” Kasia said gently.

“I barely slept a wink!” Purdey muttered.

“Well you can go back to bed after breakfast,” Steed’s voice interrupted. “Come on, Mike, I want you to have something to eat before you take another two painkillers.” Gambit scowled and Kasia almost felt sorry for him, Steed could be very forceful at times and she’d sooner try and stop a tank than John Steed when he was in a determined mood.

To Kasia’s surprise, Steed had doffed his jacket and waistcoat, rolled up his sleeves and cooked breakfast. He set the plates down in front of each of them and Kasia looked down at bacon, eggs and sausage, fried to perfection. “I raided your refrigerator,” Steed explained as he poured himself a coffee and sat down.

“It looks wonderful, Major.”

“Only the best for my favourite Captain.” Steed replied, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Kasia laughed.

“Oh I do hope so,” Steed replied.

Kasia laughed.  She looked across at Gambit and her expression softened, “Are you feeling better?”

“I ache in places I never thought possible,” Gambit replied, “I wouldn’t have got out of bed unless Steed badgered me.”

“When you’ve had breakfast, and taken another two painkillers; I’m sending you back to bed.”

“Not going to psychoanalyse me then?” Gambit’s green eyes glittered.

“Not yet,” Kasia replied, “I’d rather do it when you’re not doped up on painkillers and have a relatively clear mind.  And I’d rather see the bruise heal a bit more.”

“Bruise? What bruise?” Steed’s head came up and a frantic look crossed his face.  Kasia laid a cool hand on his arm, _Later_ , she mouthed and Steed nodded. 

“Got yourself in the wars again, Mike? Told you I didn’t fight fair.”

Gambit’s face relaxed and a real smile curved his mouth, “Yes, you did.  I should have listened.”

Kasia looked across at Purdey and caught the younger woman’s eye, “I told you,” she murmured softly. “Mediæval Architecture.”

“The capstone and the springers,” Purdey replied.

“Definitely,” Kasia responded, “eat your breakfast.”

Purdey nodded in response and bent to her meal. When the dishes had been cleared away, and Gambit had been put back to bed, Kasia was surprised by a knock at the door.  “Expecting someone?” she asked Steed thoughtfully.

“I had to tell MacKay I was coming here,” Steed replied, “but I can’t see _him_ setting the wolves on me.”

“He might have set them on me,” Purdey muttered, “I did break their Chief Psychiatrist’s wrist.”

“I think I’ve sorted that,” Steed explained, “while you were asleep I called MacKay. Explained that you were somewhat distraught.”

“I wasn’t distraught – I was furious,” Purdey replied.

“Yes,” Steed acknowledged. “And I know I made you feel unimportant and I’m sorry.”

Kasia rose to her feet, “I’ll go and see who’s at the door.” As she left the room she heard Purdey say, “it wasn’t just you riding to the rescue on the proverbial white horse.  How could you risk _everything_ for me – for one person?” Kasia didn’t hear Steed’s response because at that moment she closed the door.

Dr Marchant was standing on her doorstep, “Eric, sweetheart!” Kasia exclaimed, “I thought you’d finished with your medical duties for the moment?”

“I thought I’d pop over – see if you needed any assistance.”

“I might need to go shopping, Major Steed has eaten me out of house and home.” Kasia replied, “let me just go make sure Miss Bryde and Major Steed are okay.”

Eric nodded as Kasia opened the kitchen door, she saw Steed and Purdey standing next to one another. Steed was washing and Purdey was drying. As she watched she saw Purdey lay her head on Steed’s shoulder and realised that things would probably be all right after all. She rapped on the door and spoke, “It was only Dr Marchant. I’m going shopping as Major Steed’s scoffed all my supplies. When I get back we can have a proper Council of War – all right?”

Steed turned and grinned, “Done, Captain Nowak. Purdey and I will finish the washing up and then we’ll have a talk – all right.”

“Fine,” Kasia replied. “See you in a bit.”

“Think they’ll be all right?” Eric asked as Kasia slipped into the car.

“Yes, I think so.” She grinned at him. “And I think Mr Gambit will also be all right.”

“When you re-wired his mind?”

“When he is healed and come to terms with everything that’s happened.” Kasia corrected gently.

“Yes.” Eric sighed, “I’ll never understand the workings of the human mind.”

“Sometimes it’s not necessary to _know_ how someone’s mind works; just to help them come to terms with the trauma that’s affected them.”

Eric sighed, “If you say so, Katarzyna.”

Kasia didn’t respond, and Eric put the car into gear. When they returned sixty minutes later it was to see Steed and Purdey sitting in the lounge chatting quietly. “Everything all right?” Kasia asked tentatively.

“Much better, thanks,” Purdey looked up at her over the rim of her coffee cup. “It really helped to talk to you, Dr Nowak.”

“It was a pleasure, Purdey,” Kasia responded, grinning from ear to ear, “and please, it’s Kasia.”

“Then thank you, Kasia.” Steed responded, “can we talk?”

“Let me get myself a cup of coffee,” Kasia replied.  She sat down opposite Purdey and looked at the young woman, “What did you want to talk about?”

“Gambit,” Steed replied, “we wondered what you were going to do about him?”

“Talk with him,” Kasia replied, “the same way I did Purdey. I haven’t yet because been a bit tied up with both of you – plus I don’t want to take advantage of someone while they’re under the influence of such heavy duty painkillers. It’s bad practice for one and unethical for the second.” She took a sip of her coffee. “I’d prefer that he was recovered enough to speak with me without having to take any major pain relief – but that may not happen for another two or three days. But we can start scaling back on the pain medication tonight.” She grinned, “and it would be preferable if Purdey could move into a room at Marchant Hall – I’d really rather like my bedroom back.”

“The hospital?” Purdey raised an eyebrow.

“I think Eric can put you up in the main house,” Kasia replied, “if you’re willing.”

“That would be fine.” Purdey replied. “Steed?”

“Is Eric the incumbent of Marchant Hall now?” Steed asked slowly.

“You probably knew Richard,” Kasia replied.

“Eric’s father?” When Kasia nodded Steed sighed, “he was one of the best cryptographers SOE ever had. Why he decided to leave the service-”

“Too many reasons, John,” Kasia replied. “I suppose the neatest is that he’d had a breakdown. I counselled him a little – it is how Eric and I met.”

“So who is Eric?” Purdey turned to the man at her side.

Steed sighed, “Lord Marchant. Marchant Hall is named after him. You know after Richard’s death-”

“Well, Eric did keep rather a low profile,” Kasia replied, “and turning over part of the building to the Order of St Dymphna when they fled here to escape Nazi Germany – was not popular with the rest of his family. Once the war was over he decided to turn the main building and East Wing over to the Order. I live in the Lodge; Eric inhabits the West Wing which has been modernised.”

Purdey nodded, “All right. If you think that’s best.”

“Well you both want to stay near to Mr Gambit don’t you?” Kasia replied. “And as neither of you can be classified as patients; moving you into the West Wing of the main house seems the obvious solution.”

“Yes,” Purdey replied, her limpid blue gaze never leaving Steed’s.

“I agree,” Steed replied, suddenly, “and you will be able to treat us?”

“Purdey and I had a long talk last night,” Kasia replied, “I’m fairly sure that I won’t need to speak with her again.  But I would like to speak with you, John, and Mr Gambit too.”

“So I’m cured?” Purdey raised an eyebrow and Kasia laughed.

“Cured is the wrong word.” Kasia explained, “I would say that by speaking with you, I have helped you to come to terms with the trauma, or rather, you can come to terms with the experience and you can move on.”

“And working together?” Steed raised an eyebrow and Kasia laughed.

Kasia gave him a wry smile, “As I said to Purdey – that depends on you.  I understand you spoke together while I was out.”

Steed closed his eyes and nodded, “Yeah – I had some apologising to do – and some explaining.”  He paused, “I just couldn’t bear to lose her.”

Kasia looked across at Purdey, “I told you.  Capstones and springers,”

“Mediæval architecture,” Purdey laughed, “but I still think he picked me because I was female.”

“No.  He picked you because he’d already made his plans and you were an easy target.” Kasia replied, “remember?  Your plan was to go on leave; you would be incommunicado for at least two days, after that everything he did was to set Steed up as a spy.”

Purdey turned, “Are you saying that he would have done the same if Gambit had been in my position?”

“What do you think?” Kasia asked, canting her head.

A light seemed to go on in Purdey’s eyes, “Bloody hell!  His whole objective was to set us up!”

“Actually I believe his plan was twofold,” Kasia responded, “he didn’t really want the Allied Attack Plans, he wanted to throw suspicion on Steed and by extension the department; and then I think he saw how you three worked together and he wanted to destroy that too.”

“I think he was eaten up with envy,” Steed remarked, running a hand across his face.  “I seem to bring out the worst in people.”

“I think for some people, you always will.  You will always provoke resentment among some people.  And it is a hard emotion to excise.”

“So why aren’t you envious of him?” Purdey asked, regarding Kasia thoughtfully.

“Truthfully, I have no idea.” Kasia spread her hands, “you’d think I would be.  But then, I always considered Major John Steed one of my best friends.”

“You could say that Captain Nowak and I are fire forged comrades,” Steed gave her a wry smile, the eyes twinkling.

“Yeah.” Kasia smiled, “you could most definitely say that.”

“Do you think that Mike will be all right?” Purdey asked.

“I think so.” Kasia replied, “once we’ve spoken.  Spellman’s plan nearly worked – didn’t it?” She turned to Steed and was rewarded with a rueful look. 

“Yeah.  When I had to come clean and tell Gambit, he didn’t believe me.  Spellman had already sown the seeds of doubt with McKay; and McKay with Gambit.”  Steed sighed again.  “I presume once I disabled Gambit he called your mother,” he looked across at Purdey, “but if he hadn’t-”

“You’ll be all right,” Kasia replied “Mr Gambit’s very tough.”

“Mike is indeed very tough,” Steed replied.

“You’re all very tough,” Kasia replied, “or perhaps I should say, ‘resilient’.  But sometimes, ‘tough’ isn’t enough.”

“You said that you wanted to talk with me,” Steed said suddenly.

“I would like to speak with you, yes,” Kasia replied, “but it must be your choice.”

Steed sighed, “Can I promise to think about it?”

“Yes,” Kasia gave him a fond look and Purdey had the distinct impression that they’d had that conversation before. 

“I’ll drive you over to yours,” Steed said, “let you pack some clothes.  Do you mind if we make a detour to mine to do the same?”

“No, that’d be fine.” Purdey replied, she halted at the door. “If Mike wakes up-”

“If Mr Gambit wakes up I shall feed and water him,” Kasia promised, “even give him another painkiller if he wishes.  All right?”

Purdey nodded, apparently satisfied.  She looked across at Steed, “You promise to think about counselling?”

Steed regarded her coolly, “I promise.  I thought you had a fair idea of how I felt.”

Purdey nodded, “I do.”

Steed regarded both women thoughtfully, “And do you think I need counselling?  Have you the merest notion of how I feel?”

“I do,” Kasia replied, “Angry.  Hurt.  To an extent, betrayed.  But it was someone else’s actions; not yours.  But I think it would do you good to speak with someone who won’t judge you for how you feel.”

“What if there is no solution?” Steed asked, one eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression.

“Even if there is no solution.” Kasia replied, “just having someone to listen without judgement can be a bonus.”

Steed laughed softly, “all right, Kass. I’ll do what you suggest – for now.”

Kasia smiled at him, “Only for now?”

Steed grinned, all white teeth and flashing eyes. Sighing Kasia shrugged her shoulders and managed a wry smile. “C’est la vie.”

“More like c’est la guerre,” Steed replied.

Kasia shook her head, “I’ll just go and call Eric. Would you like me to keep an eye on Mr Gambit while you go and fetch some clothes?”

“That would be perfect,” Steed replied. He put his hand out to the young woman sitting in the easy chair, “come on, Purdey.”

Kasia watched them go, and then picking up the mugs walked into the kitchen dropping them in the sink. Then wiping her hands on a tea towel, she walked through the lounge and carefully opened the door of the guest bedroom. Gambit was fast asleep, cuddled up in the blankets. Kasia watched him for a couple of minutes, his face had softened in sleep and he looked almost like a little boy. She gave his shoulder a couple of firm shakes, and watched as Gambit opened bleary eyes.

For a few moments he couldn’t work out where he was. Slowly memory returned. _He remembered stumbling into the hospital reception and demanding to see Kasia. He and Kasia had had a couple of drinks and then he vaguely remembered her insistence on water – had Steed been there?_ Lifting his head slowly he scanned the room; his eyes meeting Kasia’s, the older man was nowhere to be seen and half-relieved, Gambit let his head sink back onto the pillow. “How do you feel?” Kasia asked, “still groggy?”

Gambit shifted position and was both surprised and relieved to find that the pain in his lower back had eased considerably.   Slowly, he sat up, “A bit, but better.”

“Good.” Kasia responded, “Steed and Purdey have gone to fetch some clothes; and Eric’s going to move them into Marchant Hall proper.  You get to stay here.”

Gambit regarded her suspiciously, “Why here?”

“It’s close enough to the main hospital if you need further treatment and far away enough so that you don’t feel suffocated by the Medical Establishment,” Kasia responded. “Besides which it was the only way I felt I could keep an eye on you.”

“I didn’t do anything untoward did I?” Gambit asked suddenly.  The memories of the previous two days were still fuzzy.

Kasia shook her head, “No.  You were _not_ yourself Mr Gambit.  It’s all right.”  She grinned down at him and then said, “Mr Gambit, Mike, it was fine.  You may not have behaved perfectly but you did nothing that would disgrace the Service.”

“Sometimes I can be a bit driven,” Gambit explained sheepishly.

“Yes,” Kasia replied, “but as I explained, I’ve dealt with ‘driven’ before.”

“How long was I out?” Mike asked curiously.

“Well between the emotional aftershocks and the heavy duty painkillers; you’ve been unconscious for almost two and a half days.  Steed managed to rouse you for breakfast yesterday morning; but you slept through supper.  We even got Dr Marchant to come in and give you a brief check over.  He felt that it was a combination of relief and the painkillers, his advice being to let you rest.” She grinned at him, “I’m making porridge if you fancy getting up and coming through to the kitchen.”

“That’d be great,” Gambit muttered, still concerned about his behaviour

Kasia was serving the oatmeal into two bowls when he pushed open the door.  She looked up and smiled at him, “Come and sit down,” she ordered gently.  “Do you want syrup?”

Gambit shook his head and then watched as Kasia set the tin on the table in front of them and prising open the lid dipped a large tablespoon into the golden liquid and turning it so that the tendrils of the sugary concoction didn’t spill, carried it across to her own bowl and let it slide from the spoon onto her breakfast.  She looked up at his face, “Sure you don’t want some?” she asked.

Gambit shook his head and reached for the milk.  Laughing, Kasia set the spoon on the lid and then bent to her breakfast.  Gambit watched her for a moment or two and then he picked up his spoon.

“What happens now?” he asked when both bowls were half empty.

Kasia looked thoughtful, “That depends on you.  How do you feel?  Are you still furious with Major Steed?”

Gambit frowned, and then shook his head, “No, not furious.  We talked a bit you know.”

“Yes,” Kasia replied, “and I know he sat with you throughout the first night.  And I surmise that you still feel a bit raw.”

“Would you understand if I said that I was disappointed?” Gambit replied, “With Spellman or whatever his name was. I thought that MI5 and MI6 commanded better loyalty than that.”

“That’s dependent on the personnel,” Kasia pointed her spoon at him, “you are all Intelligence Officers; you are all _tools_ of the Crown and sometimes tools are used to their destruction.  However, if your ultimate aim was to discredit the British Intelligence Service then the Soviet Union could not have found a better _tool_ than Mr Spellman or Spellmanovitch or whatever the hell his name was.”

Gambit blinked, “You don’t like him.”

“Actually that’s not the problem,” Kasia responded as she scraped her bowl clean, “the Intelligence Services work in the shadows; most of the time their work is unknown, unglorified, unhonoured.  I personally think that there are too many secrets, but I understand the necessity for having secrets.  What sticks in my craw is when other countries or Intelligence Services deliberately set their Intelligence Officers up to either dishonour or discredit other Intelligence Services.  What does it achieve?  Actions like that are more likely to start vendettas than actually make any lasting impression – and often innocents get caught up in the maelstrom and never recover.”

“You sound like you have first hand experience of this,” Gambit responded, a grin curling around his lips.

“Only for the victims,” Kasia responded.  “And I’ve dealt with one or two incompetent generals.”

“So what happens now?” Gambit asked.

“That is up to you,” Kasia responded, “if you think you can cope I’ll get Eric to assign you a room in Marchant Hall and you can take a short holiday to decompress.  If you still feel that you need to speak with me we can do that too.”

“Do these sessions count as treatment?” Gambit enquired lazily.

“They might,” Kasia replied, “if you want them to.  If you would prefer to see me in my office and have a formal counselling session then we can do it that way too.”

Gambit regarded her thoughtfully, “No.  I’ve never been a fan of doctor’s offices – and your methods while irregular seem to help a little bit.”  He shook his head, “you probably think I’m crackers.”

Kasia shook her head, “No.  Never that.  I think that all three of you – as well as other Intelligence Officers are tools of Her Majesty’s Government and that such tools need caring for properly.  There is a tendency to assume that you are merely blunt instruments; but I do not believe this to be the case.  So there needs to be a way to care for such tools as you three are.  That’s part of my job.”

Gambit looked up and a slight smile quirked the edges of his mouth, “So you think we’re tools?”

“I think anyone who works within the Intelligence Services is a tool,” Kasia replied, “either as pipe wrench; or surgeon’s scalpel.   It just depends in which context you are going to be used.”

Gambit looked down into his bowl and a soft sigh emerged from between his lips, eventually he looked up and said, “So, which am I?  Pipe wrench or surgeon’s scalpel?”

“That is up to you,” Kasia responded, “I think most of the time you are the surgeon’s scalpel; but sometimes due to circumstances beyond your control you become the pipe wrench.”

Mike sighed again and shifted position, wincing as he did so.  Kasia’s eyes narrowed, “Are you still in pain?” she asked suddenly.

“A bit,” he admitted.  “It’s not so bad today though.”

She sighed, and then turned to take the bottle of pills from the counter next to the bread bin, “I’m going to give you one of these and then I suggest you go back to bed.”

“I thought I was supposed to be being counselled by you-” Mike protested.

“Not with these painkillers,” Kasia replied, “I’d rather see you pain free before we start having in depth counselling sessions.”

“Couldn’t speaking to you like this count?” Gambit asked. “I’m fairly clear-headed; I haven’t taken any painkillers.”

“Would you like it to be?” Kasia asked, “or would you prefer this chat to be off the record?”

“Who sees the notes?” Gambit asked warily.

“Just me for now.  If I feel you would benefit from anyone else reading them or speaking with you I shall ask your permission first.”

“And if I don’t agree and would prefer to speak with only you?” Gambit’s face had become hard.

“Then that is your choice and I shall respect it,” Kasia replied, “I promise you, Mr Gambit, I will _not_ reveal anything of what you have told me to anyone else if you do not wish it.”

Gambit’s eyes bored into hers and then he looked down at his bowl, “Somehow I believe you,” he muttered.

“Good,” Kasia grinned, “I would miss our conversations.”

“Are they conversations or are they therapy?” Gambit inquired, the light of mischief in his eyes.

“Whatever you wish them to be,” Kasia smiled, “if you wish to regard them as therapy then I shall record them as such.  If you would prefer that they are general conversations between a physician and their patient I shall respect that too. I shall simply record that we spoke at a certain time and leave it at that.”

“You won’t put what we discussed in my notes?”  Gambit frowned.

“I used to,” Kasia replied, “but I have discovered that for many people; particularly those in your line of work, other professionals reading it have used said information for nefarious reasons.  They have suggested that the person who has needed counselling is weak of character or of mind.  Neither are true.” She said forcefully.  “Therefore I no longer record what was said in those conversations.”

Gambit sighed again, and took the pill lying next to his bowl, “You’re probably right, Dr Nowak.   Since we have spoken so candidly I would like to regard this conversation as therapy.”

Kasia nodded, “Then I shall record it as such in your notes.”

“Do I have to go back to bed?” Gambit asked.

“Not if you don’t want to,” Kasia replied, “if you want to settle on a chair or even on the settee I will be satisfied with that.”

Gambit nodded, “I’d prefer to rest on the sofa,” he said firmly.

Kasia shrugged and spread her hands, “As you wish.”

She’d settled him down on the settle and handed him a blanket, “Here, snuggle under this.”

He’d given her a wry look and asked, “Not going to tuck me in then?”

“No, Mr Gambit,” she’d raised an eyebrow and he found himself grinning back.

“Thanks,” he replied, settling under the covers.

Kasia waited for a couple of minutes and asked gently, “Is there anything I can do?”

Gambit looked up at her, “No, I don’t think so. You going to stick around?”

“If you’d like me to,” Kasia replied. “If you’d prefer to be left alone to sleep, I can do that too.”

Gambit looked up at her for a couple of moments and then smiled properly, “No, I’d like you to stay.”

Kasia nodded and then she walked across to the desk in the corner of the room. Gambit watched her lithe figure as she sat down and pulled a buff file towards her.

“Is that mine?” He slurred, realising that the painkillers were already starting to work.

Kasia looked up at him, “No. This is another patient’s file whose notes I need to update. Go to sleep Mike. You’ll feel much better later.”

He managed a faint smile and closed his eyes.  He heard her opening the file and turning a piece of paper and then he had drifted into sleep.  If he were honest he had scattered memories of the rest of the day.  Kasia gently tucking a duvet around him at some point, then Purdey and Steed bending over him; he could have sworn that he felt Purdey gently smooth a damp curl away from his forehead, and heard Steed’s deep baritone voice speaking quietly to Kasia before the ocean of sleep closed over him and he dropped into dreamless slumber.

He awoke as the early evening sunlight poured through the large windows of Kasia’s office and lay watching dust motes dance in the shafts of golden sunlight.  A door opened and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Mike?”

“’m awake,” he slurred, “how long?”

“Were you asleep?” she asked softly, “pretty much all day.  Purdey and Steed looked in earlier but we all decided that you needed the rest.” 

Mike closed his eyes in relief. He hadn’t imagined his friends.  “Want to get up?” Kasia asked.

“Yeah,” he managed a crooked smile, “in time for what?”

“Well there’s always afternoon tea at Marchant Hall,” Kasia replied, “or you and I could have a mug here and continue our chat if you’re mostly pain-free.”

“A cup of tea would be nice,” Gambit replied guardedly, “what happens now?”

“What would you like to happen now?” Kasia replied, “I can make the drinks and then we can talk for a little longer before supper; or we can leave it for today.”

“I suppose you’ll make me talk to you,” he replied, as he pushed the duvet back and sat up.

“I told you before,.” Kasia replied, “ not if you don’t want to, besides I have a fair idea of how you feel.  Angry. Hurt.  Betrayed.  The question is, do you want to talk about it?”

Gambit ran a hand across his face, “I don’t know.  It’s not the anger, or the hurt that has upset me the most.”

“The feeling of betrayal?” Kasia regarded him quietly, a dark eyebrow raised in query.

Gambit nodded, “Yes.  I mean we all work for the Intelligence Services – betrayal is a possibility in our lives; but when I thought that Steed had betrayed his country at first I couldn’t believe it, and when he told me about Purdey I thought he was just lying in order to cover up the betrayal of his country.  And now when it turns out that he would have turned those plans over-”

“Have you spoken to him about this?” Kasia asked gently.

Gambit shook his head, “No, men don’t you know.  We’re supposed to be strong, resilient and powerful.  You know, man as the bread-winner, the leader-”

“Does that include the idiot?” Kasia replied, “mind you, us women don’t help.  We buy into this strong silent stereotype when it comes to men.  We admire men who keep everything inside and don’t break.”

“You think we should?” Gambit looked slightly shocked.

“I think it’s time to dispense with stereotypes,” Kasia responded, “this mistaken belief that men don’t need help and that women can’t kill.  Perhaps you should speak with Steed; it might surprise you.”

“Can I say that I’ll think about it?” Gambit replied.

“Yes,” Kasia replied, “as long as you do.”

Gambit eyed her, getting the distinct feeling that Kasia knew him far better than he liked.  Clearing his throat he said, “We did talk a little before those painkillers you forced down my throat kicked in.   What the hell were they by the way?”

“Dihydrocodeine,” Kasia replied, “useful painkiller, but I take it you don’t want to take any more.”

“They make me feel fuzzy,” Gambit complained.

“Do you believe you can cope without taking any more?” Kasia asked softly.

Gambit nodded, “You probably think I’m nuts.”

“Not necessarily,” Kasia grinned, “as long as you let Dr Marchant examine you.”

“Never give up, do you?” Gambit muttered. 

“I’d rather see if that bruise has healed,” Kasia replied, “and I wouldn’t be much of a physician if I _didn’t_ have you checked over.”

Gambit nodded grudgingly, “All right.  But I won’t talk to anyone but you.”

“Fair enough,” Kasia replied, “but you’ll see Dr Marchant?”

“Well, since you ask so nicely-”

Kasia regarded Gambit coolly for a couple of moments and then sighing she rose to her feet and walked across to the telephone. Dialling a number she spoke quietly for a couple of moments and then replaced the receiver; turning to the man sitting in the easy chair she smiled and said, “He’ll be here in about five minutes.”

Gambit’s scowl told her everything she wanted to know about physicians, although when Eric arrived he allowed both of them to help him off with his clothes so that Dr Marchant could see the damage.

“Well the bruising’s faded,” Eric said thoughtfully, “do you feel any better?”

“Just sore,” Gambit replied, shrugging back into his shirt and jumper. “And I get the distinct feeling that things aren’t over yet.” He looked across at Kasia and gave her a wry grin. Kasia leaned up to kiss her husband’s lips and then she and Gambit were alone. When Kasia returned to the lounge she was surprised to see Gambit folding the duvet. “Are you all right?” She asked.

Gambit turned and managed a faint smile, “I’m just not looking forward to the next bit.”

“And what you think the next bit will be?” Kasia asked, “I told you, I have a fair idea that you feel hurt and angry and betrayed – and mostly betrayed. But do you feel betrayed because Steed didn’t confide in you – or because Spellman was not who he pretended to be?”

“Mostly because Steed didn’t confide in me,” Gambit admitted, “I feel like he didn’t trust me.”

“I don’t think it’s quite that simple,” Kasia replied, “why do you think Steed didn’t confide in you? And please don’t tell me you really thought he was betraying his country.”

“No, no I don’t think that,” Gambit replied, “it just hurts, you know?”

“So if Steed _wasn’t_ betraying his country; and he wasn’t willing to confide in you – why do you think that would be?”

“I suppose Spellman’s associates would have threatened him,” Gambit replied, “if he told anyone then Purdey’s life would be forfeit.”

“I believe so, yes,” Kasia replied, “but there might be another reason; especially as he was determined to prove Major Steed a traitor.”

“And I fell for it,” Gambit replied disgustedly. “But for the love of God why didn’t he trust me?”

“We’ve established that Purdey’s life would have been in danger from Spellman and his associates.” Kasia replied, “if Spellman’s plan had worked and Steed had been proved a traitor he wouldn’t have wanted to take you down with him.”

“But you know that Spellman would never have kept his word!” Gambit rose to his feet and began pacing, “if Steed had been unsuccessful – even if he’d been successful there is no way that Steed or Purdey would ever have been seen again.”

“But I think he wanted to protect you as much as possible,” Kasia replied gently, “so that even if he and Purdey were considered traitors; you would still have a career if you wanted it.”

“Without Steed or Purdey, I wouldn’t want to stay,” Gambit admitted, “I know that such friendships are frowned upon in The Ministry – but sometimes, sometimes you meet people and something ‘clicks’.” He ran a hand through his dark hair, and managed a wry smile at Kasia. “Sounds ridiculous doesn’t it? But-”

“It sounds like a very strong relationship,” Kasia said gently, “I’m not insinuating anything between Miss Bryde and yourself; but is it possible that Spellman saw something between the three of you, something that made his whole mission ‘personal’?”

“I don’t know,” Gambit replied, “I suppose what I’m most angry about is that Steed risked his entire career for someone who wouldn’t have wanted her to do it anyway. Purdey was an Intelligence Operative just like me, she knew the risks. I suppose that makes me sound cold and unfeeling.”

“No,” Kasia smiled, “as I said before, this assumption that women are neither as strong or dedicated as men is patently untrue. Even if we’re both glad he saved her.”

“Yeah.” Gambit laughed, “do you think I can trust him again?”

“I’m afraid, Mr Gambit, only you can answer that question. I appreciate that you are angry and hurt and you feel that he didn’t trust you enough to enlighten you which I appreciate is upsetting; my only advice would be that he sees Purdey very much like the daughter he never had so may be on this occasion his judgement was a little off. One could argue that if it happened to you he might react in exactly the same way – after all he sees you like a son.”

“I never thought of it like that,” Gambit replied, “do you think he had a plan?”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Kasia responded, “good evening, John, I was wondering when you would you would grace us with your presence.”

Gambit turned and Kasia saw him swallow hard, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Just the last bit,” Steed replied, “about me having a plan.” He smiled. “Kasia, do you think I had a plan?”

“Ah Major,” Kasia canted her head and regarded him from violet eyes, “you probably had a Plan B, C and D. So yes, I think you had a plan.” She rose to her feet and smiled at both men, “I’m going to go now – and leave you to talk. The sooner you two clear the air, the sooner this place can get back to some sort of normality.”

“What are you making for dinner?” Steed asked.

“How does steak, baked potato and salad sound?” Kasia asked. “Where’s Purdey by the way?”

“Unpacking,” Steed replied, he regarded Kasia thoughtfully, “is she going to be all right?”

“I think so,” Kasia replied, “what did you think when you spoke with her?”

Steed regarded her coolly for a couple of moments and then he said, “I think she’s all right now– I don’t know what you spoke about, but it seems to have helped. Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Kasia replied, “are you two going to be all right?”

Gambit smiled, “yeah, Kasia, I think so.”

“Right,” Kasia replied, “I’ll call you for supper.”

When they were alone, Steed turned the younger man and said kindly, “Mike, please sit down.” Kasia never knew what they spoke about, and she never asked, but when all three came in for dinner she could see that the deep furrows in Gambit’s forehead had eased and he no longer looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She was slicing her baked potato when Steed said, “have you thought of coming and working for us Captain Nowak?”

“In what capacity, Major?” Kasia asked.

“You could become a member of our Psychology Department.” Steed replied, “I think a number of my colleagues would benefit from your counsel.”

“You’d be a better fit than Dr Masters,” Purdey responded as she helped herself to salad. “You know what _not_ to say.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Kasia muttered.

“Oh I do hope so,” Steed replied, cutting into his own steak.

Kasia stared openmouthed at the man sitting to her left, and realised that he wasn’t joking. “I shall have to think about it,” she said slowly.

“Please do,” Steed responded, “I think you would be a good fit.”

Kasia stared at him, her meal forgotten and then she swallowed and said, “All right, Major, I shall give it serious consideration and let you know when I’ve decided.” Steed nodded as if that was all the answer he expected and they finished the rest of the meal in companionable silence.

The following morning Kasia said farewell to Major Steed and his two companions. Both Purdey and Gambit hugged her fiercely; their gratefulness apparent, while Major Steed picked her up and spun her around, joy in his face. “We hope to see you soon, Captain Nowak. You’ll contact me as soon as you’ve decided?”

“Yes Major,” Kasia said, “I most certainly will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The New Avengers, nor the characters of Steed, Gambit, Purdey, and Dr. Kendrick. They belong to The Avengers (Film and TV) Enterprises, and are used without permission for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended. Dr Kasia Nowak (who first appears in my other Fanfic 'Impact') is my own creation.


End file.
